


Roommates

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-05
Updated: 2009-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard having a roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

_H – Used the last of the milk. Could you pick some up? – D_

 **Draco,  
It's usually manners to say please. And please leave messages on the fridge, rather than on the empty milk carton put back in the fridge.  
Harry. **

_Harry,  
Could you please pick up juice and milk and coffee and cereal and your wet towels from the bathroom floor.  
Draco_

 **Draco,  
I only needed that many towels so I could stay warm. Did you have to use all the hot water? Also, do your own damn shopping. I've put wards on my food, so don't bother touching it.  
Harry.**

 _Really Potter, could you get anymore paranoid? Like I'd want to touch your food. I'll just eat out from now on._

 **Don't want to touch my food, huh Malfoy. I guess all those paper towels weren't used for mopping up my "drowning-in-juice" hex. Designed it myself.**

 _Even though you're on night shift and I'm on day shift so we never see each other, this "roomie" thing will only work if we show each other a little consideration. So please try doing what I say from now on. Or else._

 **TAKE THE WARD OFF THE DAMN FRIDGE, MALFOY, OR I'M GOING TO HEX YOUR BALLS OFF WHILE YOU SLEEP!**

 _No._

 **Malfoy, I've had to eat at the Weasley's every night this week. Take the ward off the fridge. I'm serious about your balls.**

 _Serious about my balls? I believe you. I'm only taking this ward off so that I never wake up to you staring at my naked body with that look in your eye again. I know it's a great body, Potter, but that look was just scary._

 **That homicidal look, you mean? It's meant to be scary, that's what auror school taught me. I've taken the wards off the food. You can have coffee.**

 _I bought milk, juice and a coffee maker with decent coffee. Help yourself. Do you have this weekend off as well?_

 **Yeah, I do. ~~Did you want~~ ~~Maybe we could~~ ~~Movie?~~ I'll try to stay out of your way.**

 _Harry, I've got the Froot Loops and the first three seasons of Buffy. Join me when you're up. Please._


End file.
